gooffkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emotes
Emotes are the small icons that appear in Twitch stream chats, of which are used often during the Go Off Kings stream as well as streams raided by the Go Off Kings. All emotes are prefixed with kings (previously Stefan13), an aspect of Twitch’s emote naming system. Current Emotes All emotes are available to Tier 1 Go Off Kings Subscribers ($4.99 a month). * kingsASUKA - The face of Asuka the cat. * kingsBRONCO - A photo of the infamous white Ford Bronco used in the O.J. Simpson chase, with Jesse’s hat and beard over it. * kingsCHRIS - The face of Chris James. * kingsCMON '''- Stefan’s “C’mon” face. Used much like “cmonBruh.” * '''kingsCRAO - Crao. Used when a typo or mispronunciation is made. * kingsDAD - The face of Stefan’s father. * kingsDb - Mike Hale making a “smoke” gesture. Used to refer to smoking, vaping, or getting high. (Formerly known as kingsWHEAT) * kingsDOG - A photo of Construction Dog, a dog in a construction outfit. * kingsFriendship - Jesse with Mike leaning on his shoulder in affection. * kingsGift - The joined faces of generous Go Off Kings fans Assballaxiom and Rohitbhatti, who often gift subscriptions to Twitch stream viewers. * kingsGOOFFROB - Rob's face with a bomb fuse. Used when Rob is angry and goes off on a rant. * kingsLongneck - An illustration of a noticeably long-necked audience member of Huckabee. * kingsJempy - The face of Jempy. * kingsJESSE - The face of Jesse Farrar. * kingsJesseWin - Jesse Wins! * kingsJoey - Joey from Joeys World Tour in Mickey Mouse ears. * kingsKINGS - A king’s crown with “GO OFF” written below it. Used as a cheer and for encouragement. * kingsMIKE - Mike Hale in a balaclava. * kingsYoda - Yoda in clown makeup with the word "SMOOTH". * kingsOHYEAH - Jesse making a pleased/orgasmic face. * kingsTubsub - A bathtub reading "Tier One Tub," based on a gaffe from Stefan. * kingsPINKJESSE - Jesse’s rage face. The pink color is due to a JPEG glitch that was never corrected. * kingsROAST - A roast hand. Used in good nature during roasts, or attempts at roasts. * kingsROB - The face of Rob Whisman in a hoodie and shades. * kingsRobwhat - Rob with WHAT instead of WINS in the emote. Used when Rob is being inattentive to the rest of the stream. * kingsSquat - Jesse squatting and pointing. * kingsStefanwins - Stefan Wins! * kingsStorm - The face of J. Dalton Storm. Used for referring to the character, or in response to patriotism/MAGA/right-wingnuttery. * kingsThankyou - A clip-art cobra saying "Thank You!" Originated from Huckabee. * kingsTREAT - The face of the Treat Goblin. Used when TreatStream is invoked. * kingsUhh - Stefan making an "uhh" face. Premium Emotes * kingsAVATAR - Jesse in an Avatar mask. ** Only available to Tier 3 Go Off Kings subscribers ($24.99 a month). * kingsSTEFAN - A baby photo of Stefan. ** Only available for Tier 2 Go Off Kings subscribers ($9.99 a month). Retired Emotes * stefan13AGUSTIN - The portly visage of Agustín Carstens. * stefan13Angel - A zoomed in photo of Jesse. * kingsBeer - Stefan enjoying a beer. * stefan13BODYGUARD - Kevin Costner in The Bodyguard. * stefan13BRAIN - A human brain. Also refers to the model foam brains crafted by Go Off Kings fan Randy Chelmsford. * kingsCheers - A smiling Jesse enjoying a drink. * stefan13FORESTTWINK - Stefan with antlers. Used to question Stefan’s masculinity. * stefan13GAMER - Gamer Cum. Notable for having been later removed by Twitch after its initial acceptance and approval. * stefan13MAHERGERA - Bill Maher in Bam Margera’s hat. * stefan13Meat - The BloodTrail emote with Rob’s face. Used during Rob’s streams, where he was often playing Super Meat Boy. * kingsMIRROR ''' - A mirror. Used to reflect one’s own comments back at them. * '''stefan13PICKLES - An older photo of Pickles. * stefan13PILLOW - The yellow pillow once seen on the couch in Stefan and Rob’s L.A. apartment. * kingsPIG - The face of Pickles the pig. * kingsZITRON - The face of Ed Zitron. Links View all GOK emotes here Category:Commands